wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beam (Peak)
|-|Info = ''BEAM BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | ⚙️ | Fanon | Male | SandWing | Inventor | 33 | ♌️ | "We sometimes think we want to disappear, but all we really want is to be found." 'I just wanna stay in the sun where I find ''' I know it's hard sometimes '' ''Pieces of peace in the sun's piece of mind '' ''I know it's hard sometimes APPEARANCE *Has black diamond patterned scales running from his neck to his tail **Random black scales on his hands/talons, wings, sail, tail barb, everywhere *Lots of black freckles on his snout **Very proud of them because Will-O-Wisp called them "pretty" *Small pinkish-white scars everywhere on his hands/talons because he experiments with highly dangerous tools *Big brown eyes that easily show his emotions even if his face is stony *Biggest grin on the face of Pyrrhia *Three gold earrings on each ear *Is actually short for a SandWing **About as tall as a RainWing, not much taller than Wisp *If you notice, his stance is actually really closed compared to Wisp's; whenever he walks or runs into new dragons, his wings automatically close around him, his legs become narrower, and his head ducks slightly **However, it opens up when he laughs and/or if you get to know him Yeah, I think about the end just way too much '' ''But it's fun to fantasize '' ''All ny enemies who wouldn't wish who I was '' ''But it's fun to fantasize ABILITIES Beam's tribal abilities come at about set standard; his fire isn't hotter than anyone else's, the venom in his tail isn't more potent, and, quite frankly, he feels more dependant on water than other SandWings. Ever since becoming an inventor, he has practiced aiming his fire and is now able to shape it down to a thin, concentrated beam to easily super heat metal and melt/weld it. He is also incredibly intelligent and is able to memorize many small details in the space of a few seconds. Beam also has a "sixth sense" or very strong intuition that is barely ever wrong, though he sometimes ignores it. As for developed abilities, he is good with tools, gears, basically any inventor's object you can throw at him, haggle, and can cook for himself (not well, but he can). Oh, oh '' ''I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride '' ''Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride '' ''Taking my time on my ride PERSONALITY Like the rest of his tribe, Beam is fast-moving in both body and mind. Constantly moving, whirring, fidgeting; everything has its place in the organized chaos of his space. His sharp mind easily jumps from one task to another and back in a span of seconds and his talons keep up with it well. He enjoys the thrills in life, and, like Wisp, is a bit of an adrenaline junkie, though this mostly comes from his slightly unstable and ever-changing inventions, and is much more people smart than Wisp. On the outside, he wears a playful grin and seems to be the friendliest, most easy-going and confident dragon in Greatrun, saying hello to anyone and everyone. But alas, if this were only the case. Under the facade of happiness lies a deep and profound loneliness that chews at him. He hides behind a wall of jokes and sunshine and laughter to stop from falling into the cycle of self-loathing that he's come to develop since he was a dragonet. Most of the irrational ("annoying") actions are to feel any sense of validity, even if he gets in trouble for them afterward. Beam desperately wants someone to stay with, but since he's wary of newcomers, he locks it away. He never tells anyone for fear of them shoving him to the side because they don't want to deal with such a mess of a dragon. I'd die for you '' ''That's easy to say '' ''We have a list of people that we would take '' HISTORY Beam was hatched the last out of his clutch of four eggs, climbing out of his shell about an hour after his sister. He was always smaller than his siblings to begin with, and it didn't help that they didn't have much money to help them along. Since his siblings were stronger than he was, they were allowed to take jobs at junkyards and shops that would hire someone their age, while Beam was left to scrounge for scrap on the street. When he and his siblings would return for the night, they would be praised and thanked for bringing home enough money to keep them afloat, while Beam received dirty and pitying looks while handing his parents the few pennies he'd received for scrap. Growing older, he was isolated from his family, both by choice and circumstance. He started staying out longer and gathering more parts that he'd bring home in the hopes to make something with them and finally, finally, show his family that what he could do was worth something. That he was worth something. As time went on, he discovered that he looked forward to playing with the scrap at home. He fashioned small objects out of old pipes and pieces of broken armor that really worked and turned. One day, to surprise his siblings for their birthday, he made little wind-up rings that had cogs that would turn without stopping for days. To top it all off, he had found little rubies in a discarded jewelry box and put them in the center. Instead of being happy, his siblings were angry. They told Beam that making these was a waste of money and sold them. This broke Beam. He almost completely cut himself off from his family, only seeing them to chip in his weekly payment of money to buy their necessities, to eat, and whenever he ran into them on the street or in the hallway. When he turned 16, he moved away and started working in Greatrun. He earned a living working as a blacksmith apprentice and rented an apartment to live in. Though it was tough getting by the first few years, things slowly started getting easier. He started teaching himself how to read and write so that he could keep track of things and learn how to create better trinkets to sell. One day in the library, Beam ran into a small LightWing by the name of Will-O-Wisp. They became fast friends and Beam quickly found himself finding her a little more than just a friend. Her presence calmed him and helped keep the loneliness at bay and their joint interests in new and exciting inventions made him fell appreciated. To add on, she actually noticed things about him that he'd always want to be recognized when he was younger and pointed out things about himself that made him feel much more confident, as he didn't know that he'd had them before or that he'd liked them (his freckles, for instance). Then, they discovered blastpowder. He was incredibly happy for her and helped her make fireworks to sell at the market. Her business grew and they remained great friends. Or so he thought. After she told him she wanted to leave Greatrun, he was devastated. She promised that it had nothing to do with him, and although he believed her, it still came as one of the biggest blows that could've been dealt to him. Now, he visits her as often as he can so he doesn't lose her completely and lives in his growing mess of an apartment, though he prefers to call it organized chaos. ''A bullet for them '' ''A bullet for you '' ''A bullet for everybody in this room '' ''But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through '' ''See many bullets coming through RELATIONSHIPS Parents Beam used to want to please his parents as much as possible, but now he could care less about what they think of him. He hasn't seen them in years and doesn't plan on doing so any time soon. Negev & Oryx Beam hates them. You might say "Oh, come on! You don't really hate them! They're your siblings! You'll work it out eventually!" but he really does truly hate them. blaming them for spreading lies about him and his activities and intentions while he still lived at home. Euphorbia He doesn't hate her as much as he hates his brothers, but still doesn't like her very much. Euphorbia was nicer to him when he was younger (she payed a little attention to him but not much) but it dissolved as they got older and he became more isolated. Beam doesn't want to reconcile with her, either. Will-O-Wisp He's grown very close to Wisp in the time that they've been friends and may or may not have developed a lot of romantic feelings for her. Beam relies on her the most since she's one of the only things keeping him going; her presence calms him and, though she is very loud and outgoing, she helps him stay grounded and out of the bogs of depression in his mind. Lia Beam loves Wisp's little otter pet almost as much as Will-O-Wisp does herself! SkyWings Though he doesn't know why, he's never been a big fan of SkyWings. Something about them sets off warning signals in his brain and he's always steered clear of any of their tribe members. Metaphorically, I'm the man '' ''But literally I don't know what I'd do '' ''I'd live for you '' ''And that's hard to do '' ''Even harder to say '' ''When you know it's not true '' TRIVIA *Is allergic to peanuts, which sucks because it's only a recently developed allergy and he used to love peanut butter. * Euphorbia is a genus of plants; Negev is a large desert region in Israel; an oryx is a genus of four large antelope species called oryxes. *Isn't that great at sarcasm, surprisingly. *Flustered easily *Featured in Sparks of Fire ''Even harder to write '' ''When you know that tonight '' ''There are people back home which are talking to you '' ''But then you ignore them still '' ''All these questions they're forming like '' ''Who would you live for? '' ''Who would you die for? '' ''And would you ever kill? |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ Oh, oh '' ''I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride '' ''Oh, oh '' ''I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride '' ''Taking my time on my ride '' ''GALLERY Beam-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! ''I've been thinking too much '' ''I've been thinking too much '' ''I've been thinking too much '' ''I've been thinking too much '' ''Help me '' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other)